


come to ruin

by Piehead



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blasphemy, M/M, Priest Jack, Priest Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piehead/pseuds/Piehead
Summary: Father Zimmermann took Eric Bittle's confessions after hours.





	come to ruin

**Author's Note:**

> I also write priest porn !

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned…”

Eric Bittle’s voice always did things to Jack. In every sense of the word, the sound made Jack’s body tingle. He often went out of his way to talk to Bittle when Mass was over, his eyes lingering on Bittle’s body whenever they parted ways, or on that sweet smile that harbored pink lips that would look beautiful stretched around him.

Jack would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t often think about what it would be like to have Bittle pressed against him, their bodies rutting together in the most primal way possible, hunting for the kind of sinful release Jack warned young boys and girls against. He often times found himself hiding away in his office, a hand down in his trousers, stroking himself to the thought of Eric Bittle’s body, soft and firm, pliant against his own.

“Last night, I thought of you in a way only a man should his wife…”

When Bittle asked about confessions, Jack had been eager to tell him when to come in. To ensure that there would be no one else there to interrupt them, Jack had urged Bittle to come in much later than anyone else, after confessional hours were over. He explained that he would already be in the confessional waiting for Bittle.

His pants already pushed down to his ankles when Bittle arrived, Jack was ready from the moment Bittle kneeled down on the other side of the stall. Jack stretched out just a bit, his hand already creeping down to his cock, wrapping around and listening as Bittle started his confession.

“I thought of you pushing me over the alter, Father Zimmermann, and taking me to your heart’s content…”

His breathing was growing harsh and would give him away any second, but Bittle didn’t stop.

“I pictured us pressed together in such an intimate embrace, I saw myself calling your name while you fucked me, Father, I couldn’t stop touching myself!”

Jack felt a ragged moan pulled from his throat, but immediately still when Bittle stopped.

“…I hope you’re thinking of me, Father Jack.”

It was like a spell was broken, and Jack felt his release wash over him. It spattered against the door of the confessional while Jack let out a breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding. He breathed heavily, taking in gasps of air while he tried to compose himself once more.

The door to the confessional creaked open slowly, until Jack was faced with Eric Bittle. Eric Bittle, who was smiling down at Jack, the tent in his pants unmistakeable.

“I think,” Bittle said, slow and deliberate. Jack’s cock twitched a bit as arousal shot through him again. Bittle’s voice  _ did _ things to him. “I think you should deliver my punishment, Father.”

Jack was all too glad to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> it's a good thing i dont give a fuck about Christianity


End file.
